Have I Really Changed that Much?
by Kolko Braginski
Summary: Russia wakes up one day and finds out he has transformed into a girl. How will he manage? And how did this happen? (I will give you a hint, it's not England). Genderbent Russia. No pairings yet. I do take requests though. Minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! Okay. This was just an idea that i came up with at like 1,00 AM. I think I am just going to end up deleting it anyways. But this idea has been in my head for a while and I don't think there's enough stories with female Russia. Also I see a lot of these stories like this. But I haven't seen one that centres around Russia as a girl. So enter 1 AM idea. **

**There are NO PAIRINGS YET! That's right. I have no idea what pairing I want. ****_So it will be up to YOU to decide what pairing I will use in the end. _****Again, NO OFFICIAL PAIRING AS OF YET! **

**Also, I observed that a lot of the plots were centred around England screwing something up. Well guess what, THIS IS AN ORIGINAL PLOT. Which means NO ENGLAND MAGIC and that the reasoning is original and thought out. I did want to reuse a plot EVERYONE has used before, so I got creative. **

**Finally, if you want me to continue, leave a comment below. I do not own Hetalia. Enjoy the crappy fanfiction.**

**~Kolko**

* * *

It was winter. Bitter cold. Stinging winds. Whiteness everywhere stood out under the jet black sky. There was a toll of church bells. A cloaked figure was running towards the bell house. He entered the church-like building. The figure then turned a few corners. Three tolls. He hid behind a wall. Three other figures were at a low altar. All three held children. One looked about six or seven years old. The other, about a year old. Both were asleep. There was a small child who looked about two to three years old by the man in the centre. Six tolls.

"Shall we just kill the boy?" said one.

"We must," said another, "I don't want him getting in my way." The unconscious boy was laid down on the low alter. Nine tolls. The man drew a knife. Ten tolls. He then raised it high with both hands. Eleven tolls. He lowered it swiftly as the twelfth toll rang

Russia then snapped awake. _Just a dream. Only a dream._ Russia yawned. _I don't want to get out of bed…I don't want to go to work_. Sighing, Russia slowly got up and lumbered to the bathroom. After a morning face washing, Russia yawned and arose in front of the mirror. Russia stared in horror at the reflection in the mirror. He…was a she.

"Okay, a bit too much alcohol," said a feminine voice, "Woah. WAAAY too much." Assuming a hangover Russia ignored it. The front door opened and shut indicating Lithuania, who still needed the job, had gotten the newspaper. He did find this new form rather...attractive. Long, light blonde hair down to the back, bright blue eyes with a lilac tint, about 172 cm,

very tall, yet slender figure (no one could call him fat anymore), and rather large breasts that now basically showed from the white, now really oversized tee she was wearing. It was about to slip off her body. She was literally holding up the sunflower boxers that were worn the night before. She then let go of the boxers and used her delicate hands to feel around this surreal hallucination. She felt her hips, curves having formed. She then felt her chest. They were real. This wasn't a hangover. This was was real. An ear piercing scream filled the house. The tee then slipped off. The scarf was all she had left. Footsteps bounded up the stairs. Before she could put the oversized clothes back on, Lithuania burst through the door. She turned around.

"What's the hell is going-" She screamed yet again. Lithuania just stood there all red. His nose gushing blood.

"L-Lithuania?" she asked. He then fainted. "Well shit…"

* * *

Russia rummaged through the closet until she finally found her old robe. It weighed her down a bit, but it was something that fit. She went to Lithuania, whom she had dragged to the couch. She then began stuffing tissues in his nose. Lithuania slowly awoke.

"Nnn…huh? You're not Belarus..." he mumbled, "You look like her, but-"

"Um, could you please not fantasize about my sister, да?" she asked. He looked at Russia.

"Wh-Who are you?" he asked, "Mister Russia isn't going to like that fact that you're wearing his robe, but I'll let it-"

"Lithuania! It's me!" she said. A puzzled look came across his face.

"I...don't believe we met..." Lithuania said, "I'm Tolys." Russia facepalmed.

"Lithuania, I AM Russia!" she cried, "I'm just…um…I don't know what the hell is going on and I'm really confused and I'm trying to get over the fact that you saw me with no clothes and that my-"

"Calm down miss!" Lithuania said.

"How can I prove to you that it's me?" she wondered, "Hmmm…ah! My sister broke all your fingers once and you get stomachaches easily and you don't like blood and you have pollakuria and you and Poland once–"

"Woah! Woah! Okay! You're definitely Russia!" he said with a red face. He sighed. "How did this happen?!"

"I don't know!" Russia cried, "I just…woke up this morning and I…was a girl. A-And my previous clothes were way too big for me so they kept falling off and–"

"That's how…I walked in on you naked?" he asked. The two turned red. "A-Ah! Mister-I mean M-Miss…"

"Yes?"

"Y-Y-Your…robe…" he stuttered. Russia blushed. She quickly fixed her robe. She sighed.

"I need to find something that fits. Do you have anything smaller?" Russia asked.

"Well…Poland might have given me something…I think I got rid of it though...but my clothes will still be a better fit," he said.

"I um…I…don't…I don't…have…"

"Yes?"

"Underwear…" Lithuania blushed.

"O-Oh…um…maybe I can still find something. I'll be right back…"

"Lithuania!"

"Yes miss?"

"Don't tell anyone about this…please." He nodded. "Promise me!"

"Okay. I promise," he said.

* * *

Russia looked through her closet. The best she could find to wear was an oversized tshirt. _Was I really this big? _She sighed. She had changed quite a lot. Lithuania came in through the door.

"Russia? I'm back! I brought as much as I could!" he called. She ran downstairs.

"Thank you," she said. She looked through the clothes. "How did you get these?" she asked holding up a pair of panties. He blushed.

"Um…"

"Naughty Lithuania!" she giggled, "Who's are these?"

"N-N-None of your concern! And don't worry, I washed them," he said. She went upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

Russia came back downstairs wearing a blue t-shirt that was a bit big on her and long jeans that were held up by a belt.

"This should hold me until I get some real clothes," she said.

"So, how are you going to tell everyone else?" Lithuania asked. Russia froze.

"I'm not," she said.

"Miss, they're going to find out eventually," he said.

"I don't know how long this is going to last," she said, "I could be freaking out over nothing and…" She then froze up. She then started crying. "Oh Lithuania…" he hugged her tightly. "What if I am stuck like this forever?! What if America-Oh God, America! He'll come after me for sure! None of my comrades will take me seriously anymore! They didn't like me before! And Belarus…" she cried even harder.

"It's going to be okay, I promise," he assured, "I'll do whatever I can to make you feel comfortable…um…Ivan..." Could he even call her Ivan anymore? She sniffed.

"С-Спасибо…" she calmed down a bit, "I think I'll just stay inside my home for a while…"

* * *

Remember to review and submit the pairing you want.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I am just going to sit back, and let you guys submit your pairings. And in the end, I'll surprise you guys with what I pick in the end. I do not own Hetalia. Feel free to comment and add in your opinion. **

**~Kolko**

* * *

Russia eventually had to leave her home to get some clothes that actually fit. Lithuania went with her. The two looked around the shopping centre.

"I…don't know what's going on…" said Russia, "Normally Ukraine shops for me."

"Well, I don't have the best advise either," said Lithuania. Lithuania then heard a familiar voice come to their rescue.

"Liet!" a voice called. A blonde dashed up to Lithuania and glomped him from behind.

"Ack! Poland..." Poland smiled. He then looked over at Russia.

"Oh…and who is this?" he said with a smile, "Is this your date, Liet?"

"A-Ah, no! Th-This is…my friend. Yes. This is…um…"

"A-Anya," Russia finished, "I um…just moved here and I…need clothing."

"I'd say! You look like you're wearing Liet's clothes. Your pants are too long, shirt is too big, you're on the last loop of the belt and you have no shoes," he listed, "Oh! I could totally help you guys!"

"Thank you!" Russia said, "I can't shop."

"No problem," he said, "So…you really have no clothes?"

"It's a really long, boring story…" she replied, "But yes. Not even undergarments...I don't even know my size."

Russia hadn't left her home in a week after that. To make things worse, there was a G8 meeting in two weeks. She sighed. What was going to happen when they found out? Would she be attacked? Taken for revenge? Italy wouldn't probably notice. She didn't want to think of Germany. _Maybe he'd be nice. Wasn't he the gentleman? No, that was England. But Germany was modest. Most of the nations were. I'm being paranoid, she thought, but I know they'll tease me and laugh at me. France would probably just hit on me. China…_she sighed. _China. If he thought I was weird before… shit, I really wanted him as an ally. I don't want him to think I'm…Wait, he's not in the G8. One less person to worry about!_ She fretted when Japan came into her head. _He already tried to harpoon me once. I could only imagine! The only thing that could be worse would be…_ She shuddered. There was a knock at the front door to interrupt her thoughts. Lithuania was going to get it like he usually did these days. _America. _The two were arch rivals. This was definitely something to use against her. She couldn't even imagine what he'd do. He was rather unpredictable. She didn't know whether he'd attack her or hit on her. _He'd probably just laugh at me_, she thought. _I think thats it. I don't think I'm missing anyone else. Nope. No one comes to mind. But why do I feel I'm missing someone? I feel as if I'm missing someone important._ Russia's stomach growled.

_ I need food. No, not food. Borscht. I need it. I need now. Lithuania will make it and it will be cooked perfectly. That sounds nice._ She made her way downstairs.

"Lithuania! Did you start dinner ye-" she stopped. For the sight Russia saw made her shiver and almost take off running. Lithuania was backed up against a wall. There in the kitchen, was Belarus, wringing the poor man's neck.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where…is…he?!" she growled. It was getting hard for Lithuania to breathe. He didn't really struggle too hard though.

"I-I-I-"

"Belarus!" She whipped her head in Russia's direction. "Put the Lithuania down! Now!"

"Who are you?!" she spat.

"Belarus…it's me. Your brother," she replied, "I know I look and sound a lot different but please believe me!" She glared at the tall woman.

"You bitch! Where did you put him?!" she said pushing her against a wall despite the great height difference.

"B-Belarus…I-I don't know what happened to me, but I am Russia! What can I do to make you believe me?!" she said.

"Liar!" The knife was millimetres away from her neck.

"Belarus, I know you. I know the things you only tell me."

"Like what?!" she scoffed.

"Um…you spent three hours staring at France's dick," she said.

"You could have learned that from anywhere!" she said.

"You took pornographic photos of me and steal my underwear!"

"I…How did you know that?! I haven't even told Russia that!" she snapped.

"I…think everyone can assume that," said Lithuania.

"Did I say you could talk?" Belarus whipped a glare back at him.

"I'm sorry…" he whimpered.

"Hmmm…Oh! I've got it!" she said, "You once told me of how you dreamt of us walking through the woods, singing, moving along smoothly, proudly smiling at each other, and being in awe of nature's splendour. And 'having a talk about the greatness of love.' You said exactly that! And that is what you secretly dream of one day doing with your husband."

The whole world seemed to stop turning. Everything was silent. Not a sound heard. Belarus had a look of awe. The knife fell to the ground with a clang. She hugged Russia tightly.

"Oh brother, what happened to you?!" she said, "Why are you a female?!"

"I-I don't know," she replied, "I'm just as confused as you are." Belarus examined Russia's new body.

"You look a lot like me," she said, "Except your chest is slightly bigger, you're extremely tall, your hair is shorter, and your eyes have a lilac tint to them." She looked at her face. "You need something to keep your hair out of your eyes."

"I just got a bunch of clothes that actually fit me." Belarus sighed.

"Shit! Now what am I supposed to do?" she growled.

"What's wrong sis?"

"I can't marry you now…" she sighed, "I'll never find a man. And I'll never marry..."

"I'll marry you!" Lithuania almost screamed out.

"Of course you will sis!" Russia bent down to her level, "You are very beautiful and talented young girl. There are many men out there that would die for a girl like you."

"…Thanks big broth-um…sister…" she said. Russia smiled. "Should we tell Ukraine?"

"I'm not very comfortable with this and-"

"Ukraine will only help you Russia," said Belarus. She sighed.

"You're the one telling her."

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. Belarus, who had spent the night, went to get it. Sure enough, there was her sister.

"Where is Russia?" she asked.

"Still asleep," she replied.

"Is it…true?" Ukraine asked. Russia then came downstairs. She was still in the cosy, pink pyjamas Poland had picked out. She still had her scarf on.

"Belarus, I have question," she said, "Are my br–oh hey sestra!"

"Russia? That's…really you?" she asked.

"Д-Да…" replied Russia about to cry again. Ukraine hugged her tightly.

"Oh Russia," she said, "It's okay. You're a girl. No one can blame you for crying anymore." Russia cried into her sister's shoulder. Though she had to bend down to do so. "How long have you-"

"Almost two weeks...," she replied.

"Don't worry, you have two sisters here to help you," said Ukraine. Russia cried harder.

"B-But…your boss…he doesn't…let you…you…"

"You can call me whenever you need help," she said. Ukraine turned for the door.

"Wait! No! Don't leave! Don't leave me sis please!" Russia cried.

"I'll try to visit you as much as possible. And whenever you have an emergency. I'm sorry I…have to go…" she said with tears flooding her own eyes. Russia hugged her tightly again.

"Sis!" Ukraine ripped herself away and left. Belarus hugged her new sister while she sobbed hard into her chest.

"Um, it's okay...sis..." Belarus wasn't used to comforting others. She wasn't doing a very good job. "Now i know where you get your emotions from." Lithuania, who had witnessed the scene, came to her and rubbed her back.

"Shh…it will be okay," he comforted, "If anything you should be happy! You'll see your sister a lot more than before." Russia calmed down a bit.

"R-Really?" she sniffed., "I-I just really miss her and...I am worried she may think ill of me. She is probably creeped out by me."

"Russia, she's your sister! Of course she doesn't think you're weird," he replied, "she knows you. You grew up with you." Russia nodded.

"You're right," she said, "thank you Lithuania!" She hugged him tightly before returning upstairs.

"How are you so good at that?!" Belarus asked.

"Years of practice."


End file.
